


Sk8ter Gays

by daisuwuke



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Cute Kyan Reki, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Holding Hands, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Oblivious Kyan Reki, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Protective Hasegawa Langa, REKI JUST WANTED TO IMPRESS LANGA SOBS, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romantic Fluff, langa be carrying his ass basically!!!!, langa has def rollerskated before dont even lie, rollerskating bfs, they want to travel together me thinks :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke
Summary: During all the instruction, Langa kept their hands intertwined. It was extra support Reki truly needed and though he wasn’t going to be a pro by the time the sun went down, he would still be more confident than when he started."B - but you're not gonna let go of my hand, right?" Reki squeaks, carefully trying to put his next foot forward like Langa told him.Langa smiles assuringly in front of him and shakes his head, "I wouldn't dream of it."
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Sk8ter Gays

**Author's Note:**

> hi more gay shit!!!!! a new ep comes out tomorrow and im so not ready so if they don't make up again, i'm dropping this here so u can't be mad at me if i was to drop it tomorrow >:)  
> hope ur having a good day!!! drop a kudos and or a comment pls i really appreciate them and that i'm able to write all my stupid little scenarios with these two idiots :')  
> enjoy!!

“C’mon Reki!” Langa called back to Reki over his shoulder as he started to skate down the road behind the businesses and houses. The two boys had decided to pick up roller skating as a little hobby while they waited for Reki’s arm to get better. It was just a little bit safer than moving stupidly fast on a board and Langa had experience with it and yet apparently did Reki. He bragged so effortlessly yesterday before Langa left to go back home. _He himself claimed, “Hah! I can roller skate super well too! You’d be so impressed, Langa!”_

_ Langa blinks and hums, “Alright. I’ll bring me and my dad’s old skates over and we can try it out.” he says nonchalantly, slinging his school bag over his shoulder, “That’s fine, right?”  _

_If Langa noticed the slight nervous sweat Reki had started, he sure didn’t say anything._ _Reki just tightly nodded and let Langa on his way but he seemed to be proven just the next morning._

Reki hadn’t moved an inch from the fence in front of the house they started in front of. Langa groaned, turning in his skates to go back and help Reki. “You’re frozen, Reki, what happened? I thought you were a pro at this.” 

“H - hah, maybe it’s been too long .. ? This is way different from skateboarding!” he whimpered, too scared to even move his feet from how easily they rolled against the road. “I’m gonna slip! I just know it, Langa!”

Langa’s expression deflated with a sigh, practically prying Reki’s fingers off the picket, “No, you’re not. As long as you balance right and don’t go too fast for your pace, you’ll be fine. Here, take my hand. “ he gestures his hand toward Reki and the redhead gladly takes it to use anything as support right now. It felt like when he was just learning to skateboard except less rewarding and way more unstable. And now Langa was here with him every step of the way to actually be the one to teach him how to roller skate. He kept a good grip on Reki as he pulled him forward little by little, “We’re going slow so you’ll be fine. Move your feet carefully like you’re walking and push back gently, you should get a nice routine going.” During all the instruction, Langa kept their hands intertwined. It was extra support Reki truly needed and though he wasn’t going to be a pro by the time the sun went down, he would still be more confident than when he started.

"B - but you're not gonna let go of my hand, right?" Reki squeaks, carefully trying to put his next foot forward like Langa told him.

Langa smiles assuringly in front of him and shakes his head, "I wouldn't dream of it."

There were many times where he lost his footing carefully and bumped softly into Langa’s chest where he muttered a gentle apology so subtlety, he wouldn’t have noticed when to say “It’s alright” after each one. Sometimes Langa had to hold the poor redhead, who was flustered as all hell, close to his chest just to make sure he can look back and determine how far they needed to go. But Reki never complained once, he might've seemed to prefer it. By the time they made their way down the path towards the usual skate park, Reki wasn’t as shaky anymore. His hand was still very much clamped on Langa’s but he didn’t say anything. Many times Reki turned to him with a beaming smile and grin just to ask how he was doing. Langa thought he was getting better each and each time. He’d love to be able to roller karate fully with Reki one day, like they do with skateboarding. It was just another he could brag to his mom about. Their bumped with each a lot the more Langa moved to his side instead of pulling him along in front.

They reached the big tree and Langa decided this would be their end point for today as it took a whole morning into a little bit of evening time. “How was that? Think you got the hang of it?” Langa asked with a small smile. Reki reluctantly lets go of Langa’s hand, sitting against the tree with a sigh,

“Stressful but I can see why you like it, Langa. It’s cool!”

“I wonder what happened to the Reki who can “roller skate very well too”.” Langa hums out, catching the poor redhead off guard. His face spirals with embarrassment and he pouts,

“I .. just wanted to sound cool to Langa. I mean you already looked up to me so much in skateboarding but for once, I actually got your stance on some other activity— it was.. awesome! Different but so cool! You’re a great teacher, Langa!” 

It was Langa’s turn to blush in embarrassment. He’s never really fallen for anyone’s compliments except for Reki’s. They always felt the most special. “I wouldn’t say that…”

“It’s true though! Maybe one day, you can teach me snowboarding! What if we took a trip back to Canada? That’d be cool, you teach me all things Canadian!!” Reki suggested excitedly, his eyes shining brighter than any star out there as he looked towards Langa expectedly. Langa would usually reject any kind of idea like that. Canada didn’t feel like home anymore after he lost his true love for snowboarding from his father’s death. But maybe having Reki there with him would be much better than nothing. Langa’s smile grows bashfully and he finds himself getting lost in Reki’s joyous eyes,  _ I’m so in love with you. _

“I would love that more than anything.”

[skater gays <3 - renga](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/559UJpj4WjWGBjkMvfhU79?si=oQQtF2jfRJyzJ3PlJyxMOw) \- another reminder that i still have my wonderful, beautiful and enchanting renga playlist up so if ur interested in the kind of music i think fit their relationship both before and after their fight, feel free and welcome to check it out!! tysm<3


End file.
